


at first meet

by shriketone



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Divergence - RWBY, Gen, Minor Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shriketone/pseuds/shriketone
Summary: Basil meets a strange (and annoying) girl searching for the same thing as him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Team FNYX





	at first meet

Basil Ye stood before the forest located to the north-west of Signal Academy, taking in the large area. Despite the sun shining bright above him, warming him up greatly, the forest was dark and trees loomed above him. He sighed and entered the darkness.

He strolled through the forest, sunlight barely streaming in through its thick foliage. It was quiet, save for the chirping of birds and the slight breeze rustling against the leaves.

Having been sent on a mission to collect the Iron Fruit- a round silver fruit used in most weapons- by his mother, Basil was determined to succeed. However, as expected, he was only given the bare minimum of details and was struggling to find it. He had a list of ten locations and had already been to three of them with no luck. He was getting tired.

After exploring for twenty minutes, Basil decided to find a clearing and take a break. Keeping a lookout for any Grimm, he found a wide space with less foliage meaning sunlight streamed in more. He sat against a tree, soaking up the sun.

“Oh man, this is taking forever!” A voice groaned from the trees to his right.

Basil startled and immediately crawled behind the tree. He peered out cautiously.

A tall girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and a brown fringe jogged into the clearing. The first thing Basil noticed were her boots that were mostly made of metal with multiple winged designs and more importantly, a wheel with small compartments holding Dust in them.

“Welp, break time!” She plopped down to the ground and leaned back on her hands, her large aviator glasses almost sliding down her nose. She looked around the clearing with half lidded eyes, pausing for a moment to tug at the red ascot tied loosely around her neck.

As Basil observed the girl a bit more, trying to determine if she was friend or foe, her eyes popped open and she jumped up. Basil immediately looked at where she was staring and widened his eyes.

The Iron Fruit! True to its name it was a large silver fruit that looked a little like an orange. It hung on the branches of one of the taller trees across from Basil and the girl, and gleamed teasingly at them.

 _Stupid! It was right there and I didn’t even see it. What an embarrassment I am, how can I bear to call myself a Signal Academy student?_ He wailed in his head.

As he was distracted by his racing thoughts, the girl strolled to the Iron Fruit. Realising he should go before it got plucked under his eyes, Basil walked out of his hiding spot.

“Oh my god, that scared me,” The girl startled as she noticed Basil. He started running towards the Fruit. 

The girl watched him run, confusion on her face, before realising what Basil was doing. She cursed and started running as well, her shoes whirring as it changed to a Dust that would boost her speed.

Basil activated his semblance, dark green Aura flashing from his eyes, and with a single glance behind him, encased the girl in stone. Stone crept up her legs and torso, leaving her barely a chance to let out a “What the fu-” before stone enveloped her mouth and head.

He leapt up, arm stretched out to grab the Iron Fruit. But before he could pluck it off the branch, the girl burst out of the stone with a yell.

Pieces of stone flew and a particularly large piece ricocheted off his hand, pushing it away from the Fruit. Basil hissed in pain and landed in a crouch, staring sullenly at the girl.

"THAT WAS THE WORST EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE!" She cried and whipped her head around to glare at Basil.

She ran towards him, propelled by bursts of Combustion Dust coming from her boots. Basil ducked and spun to the side as she launched a kick towards his head, fire trailing behind it.

The girl growled as she missed, and once again ran towards Basil. She threw a punch, narrowly missing his face as he leaned back.

 _Shitshitshitshit. Why is she fighting me, I never did anything?_ Basil's thoughts were a mess but did not let it show on his face.

The girl took the chance as Basil was caught off guard by the narrow punch and spun to kick at his sides. Barely reacting in time, Basil stopped her hit with his inactive weapon, a white and green fan. He pushed her leg away with the fan and leapt back, away from the girl's dangerous legs.

_I just want the fruit! Please leave me alone! Ahhhhhhhhhh!_

"Encasing me in stone was not fun, I can’t believe you did that! I also can’t believe you’re trying to steal from me," The girl stabbed a finger in his direction.

Basil tilted his head slightly.

"I do not believe you have the right person," He answered solemnly.

"Don't lie. Only I knew about this fruit." The girl scoffed and raised her fists. "Now leave, so I can take it."

Basil sighed softly. "I really do not-"

The girl attacked without warning. Her boots gave a mechanical whirr as she switched Dust and she sped over, using Ice Dust to slide over.

Basil activated his weapon, Dread Risk, into its main form. He raised the scimitar just as the girl slammed her leg down. The noise of scimitar against metal boots screeched throughout the forest.

The girl gritted her teeth and pressed down. Basil held fast. He moved back and let the girl push his weapon down, but she used that chance to kick at him with her other leg. He blocked her kick with Dread Risk and grunted at the force.

“I just wanted to pop in, take it, and go. But noooo, you just had to come here wanting to steal it, didn’t you?” The girl scowled.

Basil raised his eyebrow at her accusation. _Me too, kicker girl, me too._

As they continued fighting, a rumble came from the forest. The trees shifted and leaves flew. The rocks on the ground trembled as the heavy steps of several Grimm ran towards the fight, fueled by the feelings of anger and tension.

The Beowolves burst from the trees, interrupting Basil and the girl.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no. Beowolves. Shit._

“Ah, shoot. Beowolves,” The girl muttered. She sprung back from Basil and stood in a defensive stance as the three Beowolves snarled viciously. Basil glanced at the girl and shifted into a defensive stance as well.

The tension grew thick as everyone prepared to attack, before snapping as the girl leapt towards the Grimm. Her boots powered her across the ground taking her to the Beowolves in mere seconds where she landed a hard punch that made the Grimm fly back into the forest. The other two watched as their fellow Grimm flew past before turning to growl at the girl currently smirking at them.

They launched themselves at her but before she could do anything, Basil dropped in from above and swung his scimitar at them. He sliced at them, his scimitar whistling sharply, and the Grimm whimpered in pain before backing away.

“Hey! I had that under control,” The girl frowned. Basil glanced back and simply ignored her. 

He sprung into battle, swinging Dread Risk against the Beowolf’s sharp claws. From behind, he heard the girl kick into action and focused on his own fight.

The Grimm raised its paws and slammed down on to where Basil stood, but he rolled to the floor and slid under it. As he did, he raised his scimitar and slashed at the Grimm’s underbelly. In an instant, it howled in pain and leapt away from Basil.

 _I already landed so many hits. When will you die?_ He exhaled sharply through his nose.

The Beowolf was badly hurt but continued attacking. Basil blocked and slashed at the claws, frowning with each hit. He activated his semblance, eyes flashing green, and encased the Grimm in stone.

He launched into the air and swung Dread Risk down on the encased Grimm. It cracked before crumbling into pieces, fading into dust, and Basil turned his attention to the girl who was just finishing the other Beowolf. She slammed her leg down and it sunk to the ground, already fading away.

“Wow, what a workout!” The girl panted and brushed the sweat off her cheek. Basil took his chance while the girl was distracted and ran to grab the Iron Fruit.

There was a mechanical whirr and before Basil could turn around, a blast hit him in the back. Ice formed around him rapidly and trapped his arms together. Basil fell with an “Oof”, his face planting into the ground.

He looked up with a fierce glare as a pair of boots walked into his line of vision. The girl smirked down at him, placing her hands on her hips. He attempted to use his semblance and his eyes started glowing green.

The girl yelped and stepped back but his eyes merely flashed for a moment before fading. She sighed in relief and wagged a finger at him. 

“You ran out of Aura, huh?” She said and Basil avoided her gaze, ears burning red.

The girl sighed and squatted down.

“You know, you’re not that bad of a fighter!” She commented. “I would love to fight you properly but, alas, I have to go.”

Basil wriggled furiously in his ice cocoon. The girl giggled.

“Well then. Thanks for the fight! And uh, I’ll be taking the fruit,” The girl sprung up, landing easily on the branch, and plucked the Iron Fruit from where it hung.

Basil furrowed his brow slightly. _I help you fight the Beowolves and you just take it from me?_

The girl saluted with two fingers and winked before leaping across the branches and disappearing into the dense forest.

“Fuck,” He muttered as he struggled to free himself. Curse your ice, kicker girl! If I ever see you again, I’ll have my revenge…

An hour later, Basil sat up, shivering from the wet ring around his clothes. He tore at the grass, sulking at how the Iron Fruit had been taken so easily from him.

 _Now I have to look at more locations. Ugggghh._ He got up and headed to the next location on his list gloomily.

Meanwhile, the girl bounded back to her house, Iron Fruit in hand. It took a while to get back, but with the help of her weapon - a pair of winged boots she named ‘Perseus’ - it took a shorter time than normal.

“Dad? Father! I’m homeeeee,” She yelled as she burst in through the front door.

"In here, Fee!" Her dad called from within the kitchen.

She skipped into the kitchen and brandished the Iron Fruit like a monkey presenting a newborn lion cub to the entire savannah. She beamed proudly at her two dads who sat at the dining table with cups of coffee in front of them.

"Phoenix! You got an Iron Fruit, how was your trip?" Clover Ebi-Branwen, leader of the Ace Ops and Phoenix's father, exclaimed and pulled his daughter closer to the table.

"It was a breeze," Phoenix boasted and tossed the Fruit to her other dad, the famed Hunter who helped defeat Salem, Qrow Ebi-Branwen. She pulled out a chair and plopped down into it 

"Save for a… few rough patches," She added, remembering the snake Faunus who had, very rudely, encased in stone.

Qrow looked up worriedly from the Fruit and gazed over Phoenix for any injuries. She waved him away.

"I'm fine, Dad. Just a few scratches from a fight plus Grimm," Phoenix leaned back in her chair. "I had it all under control."

Clover raised an eyebrow, "A fight, you say?"

Qrow crossed his arms, "Care to share, Phoenix?"

Phoenix sat straighter in her chair, the pressure of both her dads attempting to interrogate her making her sweat nervously.

"Well, there was this snake Faunus boy who kinda, I guess, fought me for the Fruit? He came out of nowhere! Like a ghost," She added, tapping her cheek as she remembered the details.

Qrow and Clover exchanged a glance.

"OH! And he encased me in stone? Worst thing ever by the way," Phoenix scowled.

Qrow crossed his arms thoughtfully. 

"Well," He began and Phoenix looked at him curiously.

"He was probably after the Iron Fruit to upgrade his weapon, seeing as Beacon Academy is starting soon," Qrow said. "Students will usually prepare for the year by upgrading weapons and armour."

"Interesting semblance too," Clover added.

"Oh, don't get me started! It was so weird getting petrified," Phoenix shuddered.

"Well, if we are right, you'll be seeing him soon," Clover chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe you'll get to fight him again."

"Ugggghhhhh, don't say that! I wanna avoid that semblance forever!"

"May luck be on your side then."

Phoenix wrinkled her nose at Clover, "Aw, Dad. Don't make puns at me!"

Qrow laughed at his husband and daughter's bickering.

"Alright, alright. Phoenix, why don't you get some rest and come down for dinner later? Your dad will be cooking tonight." Qrow tossed the Iron Fruit to Phoenix. "You can keep this and start your upgrades tomorrow."

"Okay! See you in a bit." She jumped up and jogged her way to her room.

Clover stared fondly after Phoenix. Qrow smiled at his husband, warmth spreading in his heart.

"She's gonna do great, I know it," Qrow said softly.

Clover turned his fond gaze to Qrow. "Of course! She's learnt from the best after all."

"Oh, so from you?" Qrow winked.

Clover laughed.

"From the both of us," He placed his hand on Qrow's and smiled.

A faint blush grew on Qrow's face and he turned away from Clover's gaze, placing his other hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, lucky her, huh?" Qrow mumbled into his hand, as he looked sideways over to Clover.

Clover squeezed Qrow's hand.

"Yep. And lucky us."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just posting this here because i like the format of fics... so i don't expect a lot of hits asdjhfjd. but this is based on me and my friends' rwby ocs who are in a team (team FNYX)!
> 
> you can check out @radiantbow on twitter for her phoenix art as well as amazing fair game content. and check out my twitter @plannnetmars for writing updates and art! :DDDD


End file.
